Fix a Broken Heart
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Noah has a nasty break up with Cody. Alejandro comforts Noah. Oneshot unless u want more!  Alejandro/Noah. Contains violence and swearing! Rated T for now...maybe. Sory 4 the OOC, I rushed this a little!


Fix a Broken Heart

A/N: This is boy/boy! so duh, don't read if offensive. Contains violence and swearing (sorry no slashing). Anyway I hope you guys like it. I want people to write more! this couple needs the love! Might be a little OOC, but give me some credit! I HAVE SCHOOL CONTROLING MY LIFE NOW! Plus, it's my first TDI Alejandro/Noah fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own total drama! I if I did it would be rated R!

Read and Review (Bring on the HATE MAIL!)

* * *

Alejandro walked back to the cargo hold to get some piece and quiet away from everyone in economy class. At least he thought until he heard yells from the other side of the door. Eavesdropping in on the conversation Alejandro tried to make out the voices. The first one seemed to belong to his team member Noah & the second to a certain boy from Team Amazon. Alejandro pressed his ear against the metal and listened to the conversation, which was probably more of an argument.

"What do you mean? I'm just an experiment for your sexuality?" Noah said in his usual cocky tone, to Cody.

"No, Noah- Let me explain!" Cody demanded. Noah being stubborn didn't listen. "Oh, I don't need your explanation; I saw everything I needed to see! You guys were practically choking on each others tongues! So you know what go fuck your self!" Noah yelled, while Cody clenched his fists. The paler teen's anger flared, but tried to keep it in control. "Look, she likes me alright. Plus, all we have now was a relationship based on sex! Nothing more! It's not it was going to last!" the tan teen felt hurt inside by those words. Being an expert on hoe to hide the hurt, Cody didn't even notice.

"So that's all it was to you… sex? You cheating prick, I hate you. Did it even come to your mind to ask me maybe work it out! or atleast break up! Instead you go and decide to cheat? Real mature Cody... You know what fine, because Sierra is just another bitch who deserves a mother-fucking asshole like you, I hope yous guys have a happy time together… and Cody... she nothing more than an obsessed bitch, HARLOT!"

Noah yelled at Cody. At those last words Cody snapped, punching Noah in the Jaw. The tan teen stumbled back.

Looking a Cody, Noah gently touched his lip to find a red liquid appear on his fingers. Releasing a shaky breath, he thought over what just happened. "oh my god- Noah I-I'm so sorry!" Cody tried apologizing as Noah cut him off "I don't want your apology... Just leave me alone!" Noah turned and ran towards the door.

Alejandro stepped aside so he didn't get hit by the door. Standing in front of the exit he saw his team member holding back tears and with a bloody lip as he stumbled

into him. Noah bumped into the Spanish man looking up to catch his eye, which was filled with worry and concern. The shorter teen turned away and ran towards the bathroom.

Alejandro watched where the smart teen had run off to, only to turn back to Cody. Alejandro walked towards Cody and hissed in a low whisper. "If I find out you hurt Noah ever again you'll regret." Cody felt himself cringe at Alejandro's words. Out of nowhere The Spanish teen punched Cody in the eye. The pale teen touched his eye, and watched as Alejandro glared at him and walked away.

Alejandro knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Noah, please open the door." Noah didn't respond at all."Noah..."

Meanwhile Noah stood against the sink looking into the mirror, he observed his injury.

Alejandro however was not going to give up, even if the younger teen didn't want comfort… he needed it. "Noah I swear if you don't open I'll make sure to tell Izzy to help me bust in." Noah sighed. He knew that Alejandro's threats were never empty words; if he said he would get Izzy to help him, he would.

Slowly Noah walked over to the door and opened the lock. Alejandro opened the door to find Noah walking to sit against the wall, with his knees to his chest and head buried in his arms. "Noah, let me help you with you wound." Alejandro got down on his knees next to the hurt teen. Noah turned away from Alejandro. "come on, please let me help you." Alejandro walked and grabbed a towel; that Chris was nice to supply the bathroom with. Walking over to the sink Alejandro wetted the towel with cold water.

Turning back to Noah, Alejandro gently wiped the blood off his lip. "I can do it myself." Noah said in a calm voice. he didn't like the fact that he was being treated like a child. Noah took the towel and gently put the cool object against his jaw. To Noah he felt as if his mouth was pulsating. Alejandro just squat down next to Noah and watched him.

After moments of silence Alejandro stood up and crossed his arms staring Noah down. Noah sighed and whispered in an exasperated voice. "What? You heard it all, obviously; I don't care if you tell anyone, it's not like I care."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at Noahs words asking "What would I tell?" Noah raised an eyebrow, and spoke with the towel against his mouth "That I'm gay..." Alejandro rolled his eyes "So? Your gay, what would telling anyone give me an advantage?" Noah shrugged "you could blackamail me." The spanish teen laughed at the comment. "Yeah, I could... Wait, why did say you didn't care if I told, wha did you mean?'" To be honest Alejandro knew the answer, Noah had grown up in a tough neighborhood and being gay was something you had to keep quiet. Though once kids started teasing him about it after ignoring them they forgot. Alejandro knew Noah need someone to talk to and have a release, but Noah was stuboorn and smart enough to know when someone was trying to get him to talk.

"You know exactly why, so why should I tell you..." Noah mumbled. He already knew that trick. "Why aren't you freaking out and asking questions, or disgusted?" Alejandro replied "why should I? I mean we were pretty good friends when I didn't know then why would that change things?" Noah didn't answer except for a small shrug and silence

Sitting on the tile floor next to Noah, Alejandro sighed. "I hate it when we lose." Noah mumbled "We don't acctually lose, were just 2nd place." Noah rolled his eyes. "Well 2nd place always gives me back pain from sleeping as stiff as a board." Alejandro chuckled at Noah, as the shorter teen rolled his eyes.

Standing up Alejandro stuck Noah a hand, helping him stand up. " Let's get back to the team."The two members of Team Chris is really really really really hot, walked back to economy class. There they were awaited by their team & team Amazon. Walking in the other team glared at Alejandro and Noah.

Sierra was tending to Cody's shiner and Courtney spoke up. "What gives you the right to punch our team member? I gonna get Chris and make sure your both are Disqualified!" Alejandro wasn't going to stand their and be accused, esspecially since it was Cody's fault. "Us? It should be Cody, he punched Noah! I was protecting him!" Sierra gasped, with a furious look that someone accused her Cody of doing something like that. "Cody would never do such a thing!" Noah snorted and said "well believe it sister! Cody is nothing more than a cheating prick and you can have him." With that said she slapped Noah across the face. The shorter teen fell to the floor, taking shaky breaths. Alejandro got down helping him, "Noah." Izzy walked over to Noah and said "Noah, are you Okay? Alejandro, you take Noah. I'll deal with her!" To be honest he really didn't want to leave Noah's side, but he didn't want to have Noah accused wrongfully in the fight either. Noah sat on the ground thinking about what just happened. "Hey what'd you do that for?" Owen spoke up for his buddy. "Yeah, why'd you hit him! He didn't do anything!"Izzy argued.

Alejandro stood up and glared at Sierra. "That's what he gets for insulting my Cody."

"He insulted! He didn't even touch that jackass, or you!" Alejandro retorded. Courtney stood up with her hands on her hips and said "Well Cody has a black eye, someone gave him it!" Heather stood next to Courtney, copying her posture. "Courtney's right." Alejandro snorted and talked back "Yeah, I did! I wasn't going to let him get away with giving Noah a bloody jaw!" Sierra slapped Alejandro across the face, giving him a red bruise, though other than that he shook it off. The girls from team Amazon went back to their seats with a 'humf' and Alejandro rolled his eyes turning back to where Noah was sitting, to only find him gone.

"Izzy, where did Noah go?" She shrugged and Alejandro walked away searching where the teen had gone off to. Walking to where Noah had run off before he heard sobs. Walking into the un-locked bathroom Alejandro saw the sight that surprised him; Noah was crying. "Noah? Hey, look at me? What's wrong?" Alejandro gently placed a hand where sierra had slapped the younger teen, and turned his face so he would look at him. "Alejandro… I-I-I... I'm sorry." Alejandro pulled Noah into a comforting embrace. "Noah, why are you sorry? You have every reason to be upset!" Noah shook his head spoke in a soft whisper, because if he spoke any higher his voice would crack. "I appreciate you for doing this, you didn't have to." Alejandro smiled and hugged the younger boy "I wanted to comfort you, it's alright… I'm here for you." The Spanish teen knew Noah wasn't one to cry and except comfort and sympathy, so for him to acctually cry must mean some thing.

Noah pulled away wiping the tears. "look at me all pathetic and crying... I hate it... I mean it's unfair the way she defended him. a-and no one ever stood up for me before, thank you." "Your welcome." Pulling back into the hug, they sat on the ground, in silence. Except for a few sighs, hush sounds, and small sniffles.

After spending hours sitting on the bathroom floor, Alejandro broke the silence. "Noah, Let's head back your tired." It was true Noah started to daze in and out of sleep. Helping Noah stad up they walked back to their seats to find everyone asleep. Alejandro sat next to Noah in their usual seats.

The shorter teen passed out in a matter of seconds; due to today's tiring events. Alejandro gently unlocked Noah's seatbelt, and guided his sleeping form, down from the sitting position to lie down on his lap. He remembered how the younger teen had said his back hurt. Stroking Noah's hair the question Noah asked earlier that day _"Why aren't you freaking out and asking questions, or disgusted?"_ ... internally Alejandro answered _because I'm gay,too_. No one knew though, not even his parents. He knew what Noah was talking about and he personally had very well avioded that problem.

Watching the younger boy sleep a thought came to Alejandro's head, as he smiled at noah's sleeping form… no he couldn't…. could he... was he in love with Noah?


End file.
